Jade Angelson
Jade Angelson (ジェード アンジェルソン, Jeedo Anjeruson) is a young mage that has recently joined Koma Inu, being one of its newest member. Jade specializes in Light Magic, although is a proficient user of Barrier Magic. She is known throughout Fiore as Angel (天使, Tenshi) due to her rather fragile and celestial appearance. Alongside her well-renowned status as a mage, Jade is also a part-time journalist for a well-known fashion and entertaintment magazine, Magick Monthly. Jade is an Alumni of the Koma Inu's Magical Academy, graduating as the top of her class. Appearance Jadeis a young woman whose hair is white in colour and if seen in the right light it has a little bit of light yellow in it. Jade’s hair is usually down and falls to her ankles, her bangs are swoop bangs that swoop to the left side and have a long piece of hair falling between her eyes. On both sides of her face hangs two braids that reach to her chest. Her eyes are slanted and are deep sea blue with black and gold flecks in her eyes. Her skin tone is rather pale. Jade stands tall despite being short. She has no visible muscles but that doesn't mean that she isn’t strong. Jade is usually dressed in a black spaghetti strap tank top and a tank top that is button up and black and white. She will usually where pink shorts and sandals that lace up her calves. She also wears a chain necklace with a black angel wing pendant on it. Jade does not always where that and sometimes will wear other things. During the winter Jade will usually wear a silver cloak or other everyday winter clothes. Jade's hair is also usually down, but sometimes she will put it up into a pony tail to keep it off the ground and out of the way. Personality Jade is a clumsy, timid, thoughtful, kind, and honest girl who always speaks in a polite tone. She is a nurturing sort of person, always looking out for others and willing to assist them in any way that she can. As stated by her mother, Jade's greatest gift is her warm hospitality as her actions are always intended to make someone feel better. Her kindness could move even the coldest of hearts. Those who had never felt any positive emotions in their entire lives could smile due to Jade's initial kindness. Her main aspiration in life is to get her mother back, as she was stolen and taken away from their home. Because she highly idolized her mother and the work setting she was in, this eventually created her "hospitality" mentality. Jade's mother taught her to think of someone special to her whenever she does anything and Jade firmly believes that by doing so, she can solve a lot of problems with simply being kind. Jade is open to communication with other, but she tends to get a bit flustered when someone reaches out to her. Jade can be characterized as shy, thoughtful, serene, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is also very gentle and dislikes competing. She knows that if she were to be compared to someone else, the other person would be chosen. She is known to be incredibly empathetic, as she always feels sad whenever someone else is stressed, worried, or just in a bad mood. Although Jade is a capable mage, she does not fare well under pressure because she has stage fright. Because she is intimidated very easily, she makes simple mistakes when she's in battle, causing many of her fellow guild mates to see her as a weak mage. She is quick to panic when something goes awry and tends to over think situations when under pressure or stress, such as repeatedly packing and unpacking a suitcase to make sure she packed something, even though she did not need to pack a suitcase in the first place. She was also rather cautious, preferring to choose her words and actions carefully to avoid unwanted consequences and attention. She has a habit of tracing the kanji for "person" ("人") on her hand then motioning, as if to eat it, whenever she is stressed. When given orders, she tries to follow them to the best of her abilities, though sometimes she may fail. As a leader, she wouldn't fare that well either. She'd get nervous because of all of the pressure put on her by the task, and begin writing on her hand again, as it helps her cope with stress. She's make rushed or hurried decisions due to the need of action, and what ever task she may have had would most likely end up failing. She isn't good with pressure, so being in a position where all of the pressure was on her would definitely have bad results. History Magic Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. Light Magic gives off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. It should be noted that Light Magic was intentionally created to be used as a counter against Darkness Magic and later Black Arts, two types of Magic that feed on negativity and cause massive destruction. This is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; this is known as natural Light Magic, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. This version of light magic is more commonly known and used by Legal Mages as they are often encouraged to use their emotions when it comes to fighting, being taught it will increase the overall power of their spells, though this is just a rumor and has not yet been official confirmed. However a recent discovery has just been made revolving around Light Magic; a group of scientist have discovered a new way to utilize Light Magic without having to go through the process of converting their own feelings into magic. This is considered incredibly difficult for a mage to successfully pull off and as such, there are only a small number of Mages that are capable of using this method of Light Magic. To do this, the user will manifest and modify their very eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which the user can then alter the movement of them, allowing them to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. It has been rumored that more and more Dark Mages are gaining the ability to use this form of Light Magic, disguising themselves and spying on Legal Guilds. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. Barrier Magic Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic with which the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defense against attacks. Assorted Others Magic Ray Magic Ray (魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam) is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic. Magic Ray does as the name says—it allows the user to fire a beam of pure, concentrated magical power at their enemy. When performing Magic Ray, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy. What is so notable about Magic Ray is that everything about it can be customized, from the trajectory, the properties, and even the shape and firing position. The user is capable of altering the trajectory of the attack to the point that it can undergo several complex maneuvers, which can, in extreme cases, allow the user to strike more than one opponent with relative ease. Indeed, the speed settings are capable of being altered as well, though this is stuck to two settings. Version one causes the user to unleash a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach weak defenses –even able to smash through steel and assorted metals- but in this case, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating their personal defense spells are significantly reduced due to the lower transference of magical power in the Magic Ray; though because of the high velocity of the attack, it's certain that it will reach its target. Version two is more like a classic "ki attack" from fiction, as the magical particles have less velocity, and while generally less penetrating, the particles quickly transfer their energy to the target upon contact, reverting to pure heat and destroying the target from within. Interestingly, Magic Ray has a special function—when using an elemental Lacrima as a medium to launch the spell, the composition of the spell reacts with the particular type of elemental magic contained within the Lacrima, allowing it to change into theoretically any elemental type; also giving Magic Ray a large type coverage. In addition, Magic Ray has been modified by the creator of the spell to attack the opponent from within in any form if a foolish Slayer attempts to devour it in any of its elemental forms, meaning the only way to properly defend against it is to use an actual magic. Magic Ball Magic Ball (弾玉の魔力, Majikku Bōru lit. Bullet Sphere of Magical Power) is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic. When performing the projection of Magic Ball, the user releases a minute amount of their magical power from their Magic Origin, subtly controlling it so that the magical energy focuses upon their pointer finger. Their magical power acts as a magnet of sorts, drawing in ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere- the fusion of the two causes the magical energy to charge the eternano, rapidly exciting them so that they experience an increase in density and multiply continuously. From here, the user harnesses Shape Transformation in order to use their magical energy base to spin the eternano in numerous directions at once while increasing the output of their magical energy, before completing the final step- utilizing Shape Transformation in order to induce the merging of the previous two steps to contain the magical energy and eternano and shape it into a sphere of pure magical energy. Now that the Magic Ball has been formed, the user is capable of launching it at the enemy by pointing at them with their index finger, releasing the sphere of magical energy focused upon their finger at high speeds; though, like most spells, the desired target must be within the user's field of vision so they can aim at them. Upon the firing of the Magic Ball from the user's finger, it travels through the air at high speeds- because it is rather small, only those with keen eyes or those who possess the ability to utilize Sensory Magic will likely keep their sights on the Magic Ball. As the Magic Ball is automatically released from the magician's finger upon formation and targeting, unlike many other constant use spells, the Magic Ball does not require a constant stream of magical energy to sustain its existence, effectively giving it an unlimited amount of times that it can be cast. While commonly, the Magic Ball is the size of slightly bigger than the user's thumb, if the user pours more magical power and eternano into its formation, it can become twice as large as their hand at its strongest point. The Magic Ball packs roughly the destructive power of an actual pistol bullet, and upon contact with the target, the sphere bursts and inflicts a moderate amount of damage (which actually depends on the amount of power used to fuel the spell) and propels whatever it hits backwards or into the ground. Magic Ball itself is known for its sheer versatility, as it is capable of being modified in almost any way that the caster wishes. Defenser Defenser (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier) is a basic magic spell, and one of the first spells any magician learns—it, along with Magic Ray, are the two defining powers of a magician. When performing Defenser, the user releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold their energy into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them—before their magical energy reacts with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure, causing it to take the form of a hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. Also, if Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. *'Defenser Counter': Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. Natural Abilities Adept Swords(wo)man: Superb Intellect: Excellent Magical Control: Massive Magical Reservoir: Equipment Crimson Crimson isn’t a traditional sword, it’s more of a concept of a blade created from a hilt, than an actual pull out of sheath and stab weapon. The “blade” is hidden away within the hilt, until the user manifests it, allowing for transportation and concealing of the weapon until the time is right. The hilt of crimson is the only part of it that remains in a consistent tangible form. The blade is designed to switch between different lengths depending on the users will, increasing up to and in-between certain sizes depending on the users experience, strength, and willpower. Only the blade (not the hilt or cross guard) of the sword will increase in size. The length of the blade is up to 5 meters which increases as Jade's Magical Control grows. The blade appears when the user flips a switch on the hilt. The blades color is that of a crimson like hue, hence the name of the blade. Despite the blade glowing, it isn’t true light but rather just the user’s magic flowing through the hilt, a tiny amount stored up beforehand to allow the user to wield the weapon without hindrance in combat. An elegant weapon, Crimson is easy to use, but hard to master, requiring a more delicate touch than a typical sword. Destroying the “blade” with a blow will only disable the weapon for one minute, to truly disable the weapon for a time one must “destroy” the hilt. *'Bloodied Petals': Crimson's swings are anything but clean the blade frequently causing gashes and wounds from its glowing blade. These wounds however don’t cause the opponent to “bleed” in the normal sense, instead creating red petals from the wounds rather than letting blood spill. This effect happens even if the target struck doesn’t actually bleed. The petals from these blows allow for the user and up to 2 other allies to recover a small amount of health for every petal created. The blade can create up to 15 petals per wound inflicted. One can only consume up to 5 petals in a minute. Petals that aren’t used in some way disappear after the post they were created in. The petals still count as blood in terms of manipulation, but don’t suddenly grant something blood that lacked it in the first place. Labyrinth Labyrinth is a simple looking brown leather book that appears quite plain. When opened however, the book seems to flourish to life and have entire map read out displays pop up from the pages along with fountains of knowledge pour forth about all manner of life, landmarks, and eco systems within the area. This allows for the user of the book to become more akin to a walking textbook on an area than anything else and is perfect for exploring. The book itself isn’t that large, and doesn’t weigh that much, mostly due to the magical nature of its contents, and it not needing 500+ pages to explain something. The book’s pages never seem to run dry, despite appearing limited. Labyrinth can store an unlimited amount of data on environments, their ecosystems and so forth. Jade Magatama Jade Magatama is a set of six, paired magatama beads crafted from an exotic form of jade, the pairs resemble yin-yangs with their alternate coloring. When not active they turn into a simple jade bead necklace the user adorns as they please, but float around the user when activated and become a foot in size each. Story states these beads were once the gift of a goddess to a man who went on to unite his country, the beads offering him divine protection. However so smitten was she that when the man wed another human over her the goddess flew into a fit of rage and revoked the seal tying the beads to him. When he next went into combat the man fell when the beads failed to protect him as he believed they would. Believed to often be little more than a trinket it is in response to potential and spirit that this necklace reveals its true form, granting its wearer a similar form of protection even if not to the same degree as its original owner. Each pair of beads shares health, able to take up to considerable amount of damage before breaking. *'Empathy': For as long as the magatama are present, when the user is hit with a status condition the effects are simultaneously shared with the foe who inflicted them. The owner of the beads will find the effect reduced by a post for themselves, but any damage associated with the spell will not be reflected, merely the effect. *'Pacify': Sending the beads out with the wave of a hand, the beads will surround a spell and calm the energy within, causing it to disperse in a peaceful manner. This may also be used on attackers, the beads instead flying from the wielder to encompass a diameter of 15 meters. Those caught in the field upon activation will find their bodies relaxing, any intended swings/tossing of weapons stopping for a brief moment. Trivia This is my first character, feel free to comment, crititique or suggest anything.